poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Arrival at Hong Kong/Cade vs. Savoy/Savoy's death
Here's the transcript for the scene with the arrival at Hong Kong and Savoy, Bobby Briggs, and Team Galactic's deaths in Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Transformers: Age of Extinction. see Beijing, Hong Kong and Savoy driving his car Savoy: I'm seriously getting ticked we're not getting paid for this. Hunter J: Oh, really? How do you think I feel about it? Attinger: Well, at least we get to kill him. They're not getting away if I still got him on satellite. Some genius thinks he can outrun the CIA. New Brian: So what are we gonna do once he find him? Ernie: First, we're gonna take that bomb. Then, we're gonna kill him. Joshua Darcy: Joshua? Joshua: Yes? Darcy: How lethal is that bomb? Joshua: Uh, I don't know. Let me check. morning the car stops Darcy: I'll do the diversion. Get that thing somewhere safe! and Su Yueming come up to a biker and the Sue and the biker argue Joshua: Killers are coming! Guys, we gotta go! Guys, guys.... Sue Yueming: Shut up! Shut up! Joshua: All right, go ahead, go ahead! 2 continue arguing Joshua: Okay, he's in. Okay, okay, okay. Su Yueming: I need a raise, I need a raise! Joshua: All right, yes! I'm sure whatever you want! see Savoy driving Joshua: Go, go, go! Savoy coming Oh, no! Death is on our tail, death is on our tail! chase continues Joshua: Get out of the way, all of you! Get out of the way! I don't want to die like this! chase continues still, Attiger and Savoy stop and get out Savoy: Box them in. Wind agents arrive as Joshua and Sue coutinue and they both fall Sue: Hurry, hurry! Come! Joshua: Okay, yes. I'll Follow you anywhere. You're amazing! Sue: We're going to get you to the roof. Joshua: Good, good. Cemetery Wind agents look for Joshua and the elevator opens Sue: Go! him in Joshua: out and looks at his phone "Like a a tactical nuke". laughs LOL. That's funny. laughs I can't... This is really happening. A man, me, who is worth over 20 billion dollars is now cackles being chased by the CIA assassins. That's the truth. laughs And in the middle of a robot uprising. laughs And I'm carrying what is, in essence, a tactical nuke. And the great thing is I... The great thing is that I'm... I'm barely feeling any jetlag. Sue: Stop it! Joshua: What? Sue: You need to hide on the roof of this building. I'll get you a helicopter extraction. Cemetery Wind soldiers run down Joshua: sighs I like her. I find her very attractive. Mercenary: He's defiantly around. Joshua: buttons Come on, come on! Cemetery Wind solideR: I got a bike! Check in there! Joshua: These are the CIA assassins I told you about. soliders come in Joshua: Whoa! Guys. Mercenary: Let's go. Sue: Hello. beating them up Mercanery: Pick it up! Joshua: Alright I'm gonna Sue: betting him up then a guy in the elevator comes in and beats him up Joshua: Wow. Wow! Wow thank you. Wow! How did you... Sue: Police training prior of MBA. Joshua: I love you. Sue: Get to the roof. Joshua: Alright, okay. see Galvatron and his army coming see Joshua on the roof carrying the seed, he sits down and drinks milk and his army comes in and transform Galvatron: Find my seed. It's here! Savoy: Those prototypes are after that bomb. heroes come behind Joshua Joshua: No, no, no! Savoy: Who the heck is aboard that? Ernie: It can't be! Attinger: Impossible! Galvatron: Brothers, it's the Autobots! Shoot them down! door opens Cade: Joshua! Hound: Hey, Baldy! Joshua: Hey, it's me! Hey! Brian: Bring the Seed over, now! Come on! Cade: Hurry up, run! Hurry come on! Hound: Let's go! Move it! Joshua: Guys! Cade: Come on, give it to me, now! Hound: Looks like we might have company! KSI robot transforms and shoots them down Hound: We're hit! We're hit! ships flies in the forest and crashes Attinger: They live, they talk, we're dead. Kill them all. Savoy: Pleasure. Ernie: Saturn, Mars, Jupiter.... kill the dog. Saturn: And about flipping time. Bobby Briggs: I'm going with them. soon as they leave, Ernie kicks down a table see KSI robots Hound: I count ten below! Flareon: Ten?! HOW IN TOTAL 18 POKEMON TYPES CAN THERE BE TEN?! Brian: I thought you had one prototype infected. Joshua: Now he's got operation control of my other 50. Meg: You've gotta be kidding me. Cade: Come on. Galvatron: Climb! Climb! Surround them. KSI robots do so Joshua: I may have started the apocalypse, but you brought your family. And that's you know, terrible parenting. Cade: Oh, I'm about one second away from you knocking you out, taking the bomb and just leave you here. Joshua: Please, do me a favor. Brian: Come on! We have to get moving! Hound: Optimus, Autobots, you alive? a KSI robot and fires Come on, stupid! Cade: Come on! Hound: Evac, evac, we're getting flag! We got company below! but gets stuck My butt is stuck! Bee, take the shot! does so while the others get in the elevator but Savoy and Briggs starts shooting at them! Espeon: WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?! GET THE ELEVATOR MOVING BEFORE THOSE PSYCHO'S KILL US!!! Joshua: It won't go! Minka Mark: Why not?! Joshua: It's not closing! Cade: There's too much weight! Get back down to Bumblebee! Blythe: You guys go! I'll distract them! Tessa: Dad, no! Zoe Trent: Blythe, come back! Cade: Hey, you want me! Blythe: Hey! Over here you big babies! shoots but misses Savoy: radio Center elevator, center elevator! Shane: He's going to be okay. Penny Ling: I hope Blythe will be okay. Ariel: Don't worry, she'll be alright. Ernie, the Dazzlings, and Attinger come to the elevator, holding the gun prepared to fire, but finds a teenage girl in there who then screams] Sonata Dusk: Oops. Joshua: Alien bomb! Alien bomb, coming through! Clear the way! Clear the.... hi, kids. Coming through, ladies! Excuse me! Excuse me, ladies! Excuse me! Oh, my God! How do you say "Get the bleeps out of the way" in Chinese?! is being chased by Savoy on the rooftops of the building 2 crash into a fence and Savoy drops his pistol they start climbing down the side of the building Cade: his balance and grabs an air conditioner Savoy: That's a long way down. to try and kick lose another air conditioner Cade: You gotta be kidding me. air conditioner comes loose Cade: No! it misses Cade and he continues climbing down the building continue going down Cade: falls off Whoa! Oh! Savoy: I'm comin' for you! then and then tackles Cade into one of the apartments and Savoy are punching each other, Savoy is chocking Cade. While Cade's finger is in Savoy's eye Cade: Savoy and tosses him to a table Savoy: Never should have hidden that truck. Cade: You never should have threatened my family. Savoy: Though luckier, we all have family. Cade: Yeah, But I live to see my. Savoy: Oh. out a blade Cade: up a football throws it at Savoy and shoves him out the window Savoy: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! an awning and then the ground Attinger: his hand on a locker Lockdown: Where is my escape bounty? Attinger: Autobots at this location. Prime is close. Do whatever you have to. see Lockdown Lockdown: I attend to. Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures Series